


In Which Harry Hart Utilizes the Skills that Make Him Galahad

by sourdough_pup



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, slight AU, the fight/conversation about shooting JB goes differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdough_pup/pseuds/sourdough_pup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is tired of disappointing the people he loves. Luckily, Harry Hart is a spy with the skills to back it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harry Hart Utilizes the Skills that Make Him Galahad

“I must admit, Eggsy, I’m a bit disappointed in you.” Eggsy squirmed under the unrelenting gaze of his mentor and crush. The rage that filled him had fled, replaced by the ache that always came when someone he cared about told him exactly how much he had failed. Before he could summon it back–and he remembered how easy it had been when they had first met, to be angry at this posh bloke who didn’t understand why he had made the choices he had–Harry continued. “But I must admit, I am not surprised you failed to shoot JB. While I had hoped we could work together someday, I am far more upset by your little temper tantrum after words. Stealing Arthur’s car to go pick a fight? I thought you understood what being a gentleman means.”

The frustration still bubbled in his stomach, though, and he fell back on old techniques. “Wot, you tellin’ me you shot your dog, just like that? On some bloke’s say-so?”

Harry sighed, clearly irritated at the accusation. “I did. Kingsmen only take a life to save a life, but it is an important test of a candidate’s ability to take orders and trust their superiors. The guns have blanks in them, Eggsy.” He explained shortly.

“Tha’s fuckin’ shit—“ Eggsy started, before Harry cut him off.

“The point, Eggsy, is your little display with the car has not earned you any friends.” Harry’s voice was harsh now, the frustration leaking through.

“Ain’t like I had any to start.” Eggsy muttered bitterly. “Arthur made that right clear when I failed. Just some stupid chav who’d never make it in.”

Harry’s face softened. “I thought Merlin talked to you about that chip on your shoulder.” He admonished gently, but firmly. “I suspect you have more friends at Kingsman than you imagine.”

Eggsy eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before clarifying. “That ain’t no chip, Harry, it’s what Arthur told me. Straight to my face, said he always knew I couldn’t make it.” Eggsy looked away, missing the frown on Harry’s face. “Guess you’re right ‘nough ‘bout the car, though. Not exactly good manners, yeah.” He said, slumping into the same chair he’d sat in not 24 hours ago, the last bit of resentment flowing out, leaving him tired and hollow feeling.

Eggsy didn’t jump when Harry’s hands landed on his shoulders. The older man had been kind enough to make noise while he walked so as not to startle him. Before he could say anything, though, his glasses beeped and Merlin’s voice came through with an urgent summons. Harry squeezed once, before letting go again. “I’ll solve this mess when I get back, Eggsy. But I want you to know,” he paused and waited for Eggsy to meet his eyes. “Despite being disappointed, I am also very proud of you for how far you made it and your progress.”

The tips of Eggsy’s ears turn red, but he smiles shyly at the older man. “Thanks, Harry. Be safe, yeah, and I’ll see you when you get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [forgottenkanji ](http://forgottenkanji.tumblr.com/) if you feel so inclined. Prompts and flailing are always welcome.


End file.
